The True Dragon Emperor
by EndlessInferno
Summary: He was alone till he met someone who changed his world in llow Sasuke through his life as he accomplish his only goal in his protect the one he cares about.GodlikeSasukeXRiasXAkeno
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

One of the two great shinobi who brought the Fourth Ninja War to an end,Sasuke Uchiha was currently sleeping in his hair weren't the same colour as when he was young but was flashing silver,having the same style of haircut &amp; his eyes were deep sea blue still having the same appearance when he was 16 in every other time was near 5:00 am &amp; he went through his morning rituals &amp; started after that he had a shower,put on his new school uniform,ate his breakfast &amp; prepared his bento for he was leaving for his school,his hair turned to the colour it used to be when he was young,dark black resembling a void then heard a voice in his identified as one of the dragons that are living within him.

The dragon asked him,"Sasuke-sama,How are you feeling today?".

"It just feels normal,**LDrago**"he replied.

**LDrago** again questioned him"Aren't you even excited about seeing _that_ _person_?".

Sasuke replied,"You know that I'm excited but if show it publically then I wouldn.t be who I am".

**LDrago** just chuckled and replied"You're still atleast try to smile when you introduce yourself".

Sasuke just shucked it off by saying"You know I'm just trying to do that but someday irritates me when I do that".

**LDrago** made a mental nod &amp; said"But atleast try to smile when you see _that person_".Sasuke resonded by saying that he will.

When he arrived at the school,it appeared like castle for anyone who hadn't seen one but Sasuke had seen many places bigger than this was like a European Medieval building but was brand front of him was a board that read as"Kuoh Academy".When entered the girls started to scream"Kyaaa" &amp; started to talk rumour amongst themselves as to who he was &amp; how he looked so pretty &amp; the boys started to give him stares that would kill,if stares were enough to kill &amp; cried that they would be the same till the being who he was avoided them like he used to avoid in his old ninja was looking for the office to get the details about his got lost in the maze like school found himself in a he found himself lost,he saw a blonde boy &amp; approached him.

"Excuse me.I'm kinda new&amp; I'm you tell me where the office is?",Sasuke asked the blonde.

"Just go down this hall &amp; take a right &amp; the office will be the 3rd room", The blonde replied with a fake smile.

"Thank the name is Sasuke Uchiha by the way.2nd year.",Sasuke thanked him.

"You're welcome, my name is Kiba Yuuto,1st year",the blonde introduced himself.

"I hope we can meet again Kiba-san",Sasuke said &amp; with that he left &amp; tried to locate the he was trying to locate it he noticed that Kiba was giving off demonic aura &amp; deduced that he must be one of the devils who serve those who run the was an Uchiha also noticed that the aura was similar to the one he wanted see who was also attending this thought that he was _that person's_ aura's level was of low level and was likely a Knight he came with an idea of introducing to the one he wanted to thought it would be easy to introduce himself and to say that he knew about the existence of supernatural way he wouldn't arouse suspicion to the devils.

So he entered the office and saw a Black haired bob cutted girl with pink square glasses sitting behind a went near her.

" name is Sasuke Uchiha.I'm the new transfer student &amp; I would like to get the details about my class",Sasuke introduced girl asked him to get a seat.

"Please sit down name is Souna Shitori &amp; I'm also the Student Council President these papers contain the information you require &amp; your class is 2-A", she introduced had noticed that she belonged to one of the 72 clans,the Sitri Family,with the aura emanating from had known about her even when he was young as she was known for her intelligence.

"Thank please call me Sasuke.I don't like formalities", He thanked her.

"You're most welcome &amp; I will call you that,only if you'll call me Souna",she replied.

"Agreed &amp; can I ask you a question?"he asked.

"You may ask", She nodded.

"Do you like chess?"he asked.

" like to play with me?"she asked with a little confusion.

"I would like it can wait for another classes will be starting shortly"he replied.

"You're get to your class safely", She nodded back.

"Don't worry,I was nice meeting you,Souna-kaichou", He smiled.

"It was my pleasure,Sasuke-san"she replied with a soft returned to the hall &amp; climbed the stairs.

He located the class when the bell rang &amp; he waited outside till the teacher asked him to enter.

The teacher announced"Class,Today we will be having a new transfer enter Uchiha-san".Sasuke did what he was asked,he went near the board &amp; picked the chalk &amp; wrote his name in Japanese.

"My name is Sasuke hobbies are none of your likes &amp; dislikes are mine alone &amp; my aim is nothing I want to tell take care of me"he introduced himself with a then noticed Souna Shitori sitting in one of the seat in the middle of the smiled at her &amp; she returned the was when he noticed there was no male in the class &amp; the girls were giggling to of them raised their hands and asked"Do you have any girlfriend?".He just replied with his famous "Hn".Then teacher decided it was enough told them to settle the teacher asked them to settle,Sasuke noticed a familiar hair colour._Crimson_.He had finally found she was having the most beautiful hair he had ever seen &amp; having big breasts &amp; a voluptuous beautiful body,his childhood friend _Rias Gremory_.He noticed her looking out the released a little demonic energy which was enough to get her turned her &amp; saw the boy standing near the smiled genuinely&amp; her heart started to didn't know the reason why it thought he looked cute &amp; he was pretty,but she didn't why her heart felt like she had seen that smile she dismissed her thoughts when the teacher asked her to raise her hand,"Please sit in the empty chair near Gremory-san".He went to the chair &amp; sat took his book out but didn't know which page where the lesson was.

So he took the chance &amp; asked Rias" -san,can you please tell me the page no".

"It is on page name is Rias Gremory &amp; please take care of me",she replied.

The Uchiha extended his hand with a smile"Thank Name is Sasuke Uchiha &amp; I should be the one who should be asking you",he took his hand &amp; shook it while was a little disappointed that she didn't recognize him but she will didn't like to display his she retracted her hands she found a folded paper in her opened it &amp; an astonished look appeared on her read"I know you're a devil &amp; I want to talk to you about it after school".She regained her composure &amp; nodded to started wonder how he was able to give off an aura &amp; erase it without thought that it would be best to ask him about it after the classes.

The classes went normally as Sasuke didn't pay full attention but still knew what they were discussing didn't show it in his doesn't normally broadcast his lunch arrived he tried to leave the class but was unable to as the girls blocked his way &amp; asked him to eat lunch with luckily for him,Rias grabbed him &amp; dragged him felt a little contented but knew it was only because she was curious about he just played that the reached the outside she started asking him questions.

She hesitated a little but asked him still"Who are you really?".

"Me.I am just a normal human".Sasuke just smirked as she scoffed as she knew that he was just messing with asked again in a serious tone that meant business"Don't Mess with me.I know that you're hiding your aura but I sensed it when you entered the class".Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his childhood friend's curiosity.

"Don't worry.I won't become a threat to you &amp; as I told I'm just a human". He just answered playfully as Rias sighed,she knew she would've to find another way to get the information.

"Don't try anything stupid like hurting my family or I will kill you the instance I see you". So she just warned him as he continued to smirk.

"I assured you &amp; you still don't believe like you haven't changed have you?".Rias was didn't remember meeting someone like him.

She asked him still looking confused"How do you know me?".Sasuke just answered"Only time knows".Then he left her &amp; sat under a tree &amp; reached for his bento.

He looked at her &amp; smiled"Would you like to eat with me?".Sasuke asked her as Rias shrugged it off.

"Sorry.I always eat at my clubroom.&amp; Don't think that I would stop finding information about you",she warned him that she won't stop with finding out who he is.

Sasuke replied cooly"Don't waste your won't be anything about me".Rias furiously looked at him

"Oh,we'll see about that",she replied to she left was just contented knowing that his childhood friend hadn't changed a finished the bento &amp; returned to the went towards Rias &amp; sat in his turned towards her

"Don't worry.I will tell you all you don't get doesn't suit you",Sasuke was thought what he was going to do &amp; what he is going to accomplish with hiding his just nodded

"Just come with me after the will talk about it that alright with you? ",she asked just smiled

"Don't 's alright".Rias just didn't think it would work out this was looking forward to the end of the classes.

After some of the boring classes,the bell finally rang marking the end of the turned towards Sasuke &amp; asked him to follow followed out of the building towards the old school building in the entered the building &amp; went to the club told him that it was the Occult Research Club's club room &amp; it was where her family would gather after asked him to wait until all of them arrived,so that he could explain only once &amp; that way he can save his nodded &amp; sat down on one of the studied the room was decorated in Victorian noticed the Gremory clan magic circle in one of the he was study the room,the room's door opened &amp; a familiar face had a buxom figure &amp; big breasts like her president &amp; raven black hair held in a ponytail by an orange was Akeno had a fake smile on her face that would fool anyone but not him as he had know many persons who were cruel even though they looked of his mentors,Orochimaru always had such a happy face all the while hiding his cruel had a familiar aura that resembled Rias' own understood that his other childhood Fallen Angel friend had also become a devil &amp; that too his childhood's peerage to his detection,he concluded that she was a low-class devil but had the potential to become a high-class also concluded that she was the queen of Rias' noticed Sasuke &amp; turned towards him.

"Hello.I didn't think we would have someone sitting Forgive me.I'm Akeno Himejima,Class 's nice to meet I'm also the Vice-President of the ORC",she extended his hand

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha,Class 's nice to meet you too, call me Sasuke &amp; please don't have a fake smile on your doesn't suit you,you know",he replied while was hadn't seen anyone who just saw through her fake smile this quickly recovered from the comment

"Ara Ara I didn't think that someone would easily see through my fake smile, like we have a very keen person sitting I know how you found that out?",she asked.

"Its just I've known many people with fake I could easily differentiate a fake &amp; genuine smile.I myself sometimes use fake smiles",Sasuke explained how he saw through her fake just giggled back.

"Fufufu,Maybe I should try harder next time",she replied

Rias then cut her off"Akeno,he knows about us.I don't how he knows it,but he will be telling us soon".Sasuke just didn't care about just knew what he was going to do &amp; he will do it his way.

"Don't even think about it that have to do something in return for this favour", Sasuke smirked.

"And what will that be,Sasuke-san?",Rias asked him wondering what it understood what she thinking about.

"I want to join your club",Sasuke just replied as Rias nodded.

"Then consider it I want to ask you two are you doing this? &amp; Will you tell us all the details you know?",she asked with curiosity.

"Why,huh?.Just want tell someone who wouldn't think I'm insane &amp; for the second one,it depends on what you you can only ask five questions". Sasuke just smiled as he answered only sighed

"You're just playing with us,aren't you?",she asked with frustration.

"You will never know until you try",he just replied with a smirk.

Then the door opened again as a figure entered the was Kiba Yuuto.

"It is good to see you again,Kiba-san",Sasuke greeted Kiba.

"It is good to see you too, I didn't know it would be this soon", Kiba greeted him in turn.

"As you know Sasuke-san,we're all devils.I'm their king,Rias Gremory,the president of ORC &amp; next head of the Gremory call me Buchou",Rias then reintroduced herself to Sasuke.

"I won't call you Buchou.I think Rias-hime is more befitting you", Sasuke one had really called her 'hime'.

"Ara Ara Sasuke-kun,looks like you're going after Buchou aren't you?", Akeno tried to tease him. Rias just started blush to the shade that rivalled her wasn't who she thought he was.

" would also you like me to call you that or are you jealous of Rias-hime,Akeno-_hime_",he just countered while stressing on '_hime_'.Akeno had a tinge of pink one her cheeks.

"Ara Ara looks like I have got someone with whom I can test my teasing please call like that from now on,Sasuke-kun",she said in a sultry tone.

"If thats what you want Akeno-hime",Sasuke just then regained her composure

"Now,Sasuke-san would you like to tell us how you know about us",she got to the main just closed his eyes &amp; started

"I just sensed your auras the moment I entered the I can judge from your auras that you were the next head of the Gremory clan even before you told me,Rias-hime.I can tell that Akeno-hime is a Fallen Angel &amp; the Queen of your Kiba-san is your knight",he completed as Rias looked didn't know how the human boy in front of her knew so much with just noticing their had to compliment him for his aura detection skills.

"Sasuke-san,we don't know anything about you know so much about tell us how you know about us or atleast tell us when you will explain us", Rias then asked him the second question.

"You will know about me as the time flows, now just know that I have this", Sasuke just stated as he showed them a katana which crystallized out of thin couldn't believe the level of aura that is being emitted from the looked at them with a smile.

"This is my sacred gear,**Absolute Zero.**It is the host of the Dragon of Ice **Hyourinmaru.**This is just its sealed isn't even its true sacred gear form.**Hyourinmaru** is kind &amp; faithful friend who will help anyone without caring about the he is not a doesn't rush into battle knows when to is just young about 10 years he is one of the top 10 strongest beings in with his potential he can slay anything in his is with proper training &amp; that is why I am training please see his human form.**Hyourinmaru**,Please take your human form",he commanded the sword to show its human that the katana glowed in bright it faded they all saw a small boy with silver hair with spikes standing up &amp; a little bang falling down to hide his left eye &amp; turquoise eyes,wearing a black full sleeved round necked t-shirt,with a grey sleeveless hoodie &amp; blue jeans.

"My name is**Hyourinmaru**.It is nice to meet you Rias-nee-sama,Akeno-nee-sama, -nii-sama,My master,told me a lot about during lunch is nice to meet you in real", He bowed &amp; introduced &amp; Akeno blushed a little as they were called with '-sama' &amp; '-senpai' but never with a'-nee-sama'.But they would admit they liked to be called like that.

"Thank you for accepting me &amp; -nii-sama was always alone with nobody around him",**Hyourinmaru** continued.

"**Hyourinmaru** how many times have I told you?Don't tell everyone about that", Sasuke scoffed.

"Forgive me Onii-sama",**Hyourinmaru** apologized.

Sasuke forgave him"Its alright **Hyourinmaru**.Now would you like to spend some time with your new Onee-samas".

"Yes,Onii-sama"**Hyourinmaru** Sasuke went Parent mode

"Then behave yourself &amp; don't embarrass yourself &amp; be obedient to them",he advised him.

**Hyourinmaru** nodded &amp; then he bowed"Yes,Onii-sama.I will".

Then Sasuke turned to Rias with a serious look"Please allow him to stay with you,Rias-hime, doesn't know anyone besides me &amp; his parents &amp; his don't worry,he won't cause you any fact,he will just try to learn everything he can &amp; will try to help you as much as he can as you both are his new '_Onee-samas_'.And he won't try to harm you as he consider you both his think of him as your little brother".Rias &amp; Akeno thought aboutit &amp; nodded with each other.

"Don't worry will take care of besides,it is good to have a younger you can just relax",Rias assured him.

"Thank you,Rias-hime,Akeno-hime",Sasuke thanked them.

Then Akeno asked him"Ara ara Looks like I've got a would you like to have some tea?".Sasuke nodded

" you for asking me,Akeno-hime",he thanked her for asking him.

"Don't thank me alright",she reassured him with a smile.

While Akeno was preparing tea,Kiba teleported to do his work.

Then Rias asked him"Now Can you tell us who are **Hyourinmaru-kun's** parents?".

"Rias-hime,I would tell you one not today.I will keep my promise so don't worry,I will tell when the time comes"he promised to just knew she can't win.

So she did the only other logical thing."Alright.I will hold you to your two promises"she told nodded as Akeno returned with two cups of tea while handing one to Sasuke &amp; the other to watched him take a sip.

"This tea is 're an expert in cooking aren't you,Akeno-hime?"Sasuke complimented her.

"Fufufu I suppose I you for the compliment,Sasuke-kun",she accepted his compliment with a smile,a genuine just continued to just looked at him &amp; thought about calm he just felt didn't know why,but she felt as if she was comfortable when he was around was as if she had known him blushed at the she couldn't know him as he was dismissed it as soon as possible as she fought the heat that now appeared in her looked at her as he saw her blushed &amp; smiled then entered his inner world.

Then **LDrago** asked him"Why didn't you tell her the truth Sasuke-sama.I thought you would do it as soon as you saw Rias-sama".Sasuke looked at the Dragon that looked like a Chinese dragon &amp; controlled every type of Fire

"I just want her to remember me by herself.I don't want her to get angry over me for leaving her,**LDrago**",he replied.**LDrago** understood what he meant.

"Then what about Akeno-sama",he asked uncertainly.

Sasuke just shrugged"I think I will show her about our past &amp; try to make up for the grave mistake I made".**LDrago** nodded at him

"I hope you know what you're doing,Sasuke-sama",he said hoping that his master knew what he was doing.

"Don't worry,**LDrago**.I know what I should don't worry too much",Sasuke assured the dragon.

With that he came out of his inner handed the cup to Akeno &amp; ruffled **Hyourinmaru's** moved towards the door &amp; opened it as he turned &amp; looked at everyone inside.

"Thank you,Rias-hime,Akeno-hime.I will see all of you don't cause any trouble**Hyourinmaru**.Good Night,everyone",he said his goodbye &amp; that he closed the door &amp; exited the he left Rias turned to Akeno &amp; nodded to her while she did the exited the building &amp; started to follow then went back to thinking:'Who are you Sasuke Uchiha?' as she looked at the young dragon sitting across her couldn't help but smile that things ar going to change for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Sasuke was currently knew he was being he entered an empty road,he made sure there was no he turned around.

"You can come out now"he called out fo no one in particular with his eyes came out of hiding with a smile on her face.

"Ara looks like I've been caught"she chuckled while Sasuke's eyes were still closed.

"It was you huh.I thought Rias-hime would follow.I must say I'm disappointed".he stated with calm voice.

"Fufufu.I'm sorry that you're disappointed, Buchou has important work to do"she replied.

"You misunderstood,Akeno-hime.I'm disappointed in didn't hide your aura properly.I sensed it even before you left the clubroom" Sasuke corrected her.

"Ara like you're more keen than I thought you you know about the task I've been given,can I give you company atleast",Akeno commented on his intelligence.

"On one condition,don't sneak into my bed in your birthday suit",saying that,he turned &amp; started walking in the direction of his 's eyes grew wide in one except those who are close to her knew about doesn't usually mention it to couldn't believe that the person before knew about like he had known about her throughout her realized she wasn't turned around to face her,still he had his eyes closed.

"Why standing there for?I thought you wanted to follow me to my home"he asked.

"How do you know about that?"she asked him with a serious look on her face.

"About what?",he couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"About what you said to me before this",she clarified her question.

"Looks like I've been caught this time",he answered with a playful grin on his face.

"Don't toy with me"she growled with anger in her voice.

"You want to know how?Then I'll show you",he answered with a serious tone on his voice as he opened his couldn't believe what she eyes were if its original colour was the one she was seeing right was _crimson,with a lotus like design having a fan like blade._It was Sasuke's_ Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan._His hair turned was mesmerized by his eyes &amp; he said only one word,"_Tsukuyomi_".Then her vision went her vision returned,she found herself in a dense forest.

"Where are you,Sasuke?",she shouted turning her head trying to find him.

"I'm 't is just an a very powerful one",he answered as he moved next to her.

"Why are your eyes red &amp; your hair silver",she asked with little anger in her voice.

"I will tell you watch,Akeno-hime",he stated he said he turned towards a particular turned her head in the same she saw a young boy with silver hair &amp; ultramarine blue eyes walking without a particular couldn't comprehend what she resembled Sasuke in many ways as if he was his younger she saw him turned to the right as if he had heared started walking in that direction but stopped when he reached an old she saw another tiny had raven black hair &amp; purple was wearing a miko was astonished it was her in her boy then held his hand towards saw herself trying to hide more behind the boy then started to speak.

"Who are you?What are you doing here alone?"he Akeno didn't answer.

"Don't worry.I won't hurt you.I'm just curious"he assured Little Akeno.

"A-Akeno...My name is Akeno Himejima",Little Akeno answered his question.

"Its nice to meet you, name is _Sasuke Uchiha_",he held his hand to shake Little Akeno slowly raised her hand &amp; shook it.

"Its nice to meet you too,Sasuke-kun",she smiled as she shook his the illusion wore found herself kneeling in the she raised her head she saw a raised her head a little saw Sasuke smiling as much as he can.

"I hope you remember me now,Akeno-hime",he said as he just wished she remembered took his hand to stand she threw herself at him.

"Where were you,Sasuke-kun?",she asked him as she started to then wrapped his hands around her back &amp; started stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry I left you.I didn't want to leave but I had to,for your sake &amp; your family' it was a mistake.I shouldn't have left you",he answered her questioned as he tried to calm her.

"Its you should've atleast said good bye",she tried to calm herself as she moved away from the embrace.

"I tried I thought you would be hurt more",he replied understanding her feelings.

"I don't leave me again",she pleaded.

"I made a promise to you didn't I?That I wouldn't leave you I will come back to you,no matter what",he reminded her.

"I keep up your promise if you ever leave me again",she said as she hugged him again.

"Don't worry.I will",he promised her again.

"Now that is out of the way,why are your eyes crimson,Sasuke-kun?".she asked wanting to know what it was.

"I will tell you about it when I tell about it to everyone in our club,okay",he assured nodded &amp; locked her arms with his as his arm sunk in between her they walked she only smiled as she thought,'He has been a long time but Sasuke-kun has finally returned.I'm going to spend everyday with him &amp; I'm going to make him mine'.She giggled as she thought about say her giggle as he thought,'Its good see her like been a long time since I saw her like this'.He smiled knowing that he had someone who cared about him other than his knuckle head friend &amp; his reached his home he opened the door for her so she could she entered,she saw it was furnished like a Edo-era Japanese led her to the family room &amp; asked her to change in the room next to this one as he told her that the clothes will be in the wardrobe there &amp; then wait in the family he went to change his clothes &amp; then to the kitchen &amp; started on it was finished he served the food for started to eat with 'Itadakimasu'. She ate the fish &amp; she was was flavoured &amp; seasoned dinner,they cleaned the they sat in the family room &amp; started to talk about him while he was she asked him something she had so much doubt on

"Sasuke-kun,You said **Hyourinmaru-kun**was the dragon in your sacred how is he just ten years old?",she asked as she was curious about it.

"**He** was actually born ten years ago for two dragons who were formidable than anything in the dragons were my friends &amp; they asked me to train **him** so that **he** could learn about every existence in the I couldn't refuse them as I owed everything to I told you before,**he** is more mature for his age &amp; knows how to behave in front of others.I told everything about you &amp; Rias-hime to **him**.**He** wanted to know more about both of you,so I told **him** that **he** like them as much as I is why **he** calls you both '_onee-sama_'.It is not about your is about how you both treated me.**He** consider you both **his** family &amp; **he** will fight with you no matter what.I want **him** to know what it is like to have a that why asked Rias-hime to take care of **him**,so that she too thinks of **him** as her family",he stated.

"You care about **him** so much,don't you Sasuke-kun?"she asked.

"Yes.**He** will always be my younger brother no matter what",he replied.

"I think I like **him** too.**He** is like you in many ways.I can tell it by the way **he** is acting",she said knowingly.

" is because I am the one **he** has known other than **his** family",he said.

"I suppose.I think its time for us to rest",she replied as knew him a little.

"I will lead you to my room as I know that you will only sneak into my bed nude",he stated in a calm voice.

"Ara know me too well even though we knew each other for a small time",she tried to tease him a little.

"Don't even think about it.I know you more than you know about yourself",he replied to her.

" you do like me sleeping with you don't you?",she asked with a sly grin.

"You know the answer then why bother asking me.",he replied as he led her to his room &amp; opened the door.

"You can sleep here.I have something to attend I will return after 30 minutes",he told her as he walked out &amp; opened a magic circle so that he can the teleportation was complete he was standing in front of a castle in the knocked the door to the castle &amp; asked the door to be the guard asked the lord fo the castle whether or not to allow &amp; then the door was tried to find the lord &amp; lady of the castle so that he can talk to them in their he found them he called them.

"Otou-sama,Okaa-sama.I've returned",he called them with a loud voice.

"Welcome back,my something that why you have returned",questioned Lord Phenex.

"Yes,Otou-sama.I met Rias-hime today in didn't remember I'm just trying to play it that way until she remembers it",he told his father while thinking about her.

"Are you planning to tell her about it now or are you going to tell her later",His mother asked him.

"I'm planning to tell her I want to ask you one thing",he replied to her.

"What is it,Sasuke?"asked both.

"I want to fight Riser for her.I want to teach him a lesson that he shouldn't treat women as breeding machines &amp; value them for who they are &amp; that the Phenex aren't invincible by humiliating him in front of everyone",Sasuke requested them.

"We will help you so that you can teach him what Failure is,my son",Lord Phenex stated in behalf of his wife.

"And one more thing Otou-sama,please plan the Rating Game on next month.I want him to learn it now or he will become more arrogant",Sasuke requested his Father.

" will do it as you say,my child",Lord Phenex said as he accepted it.

"That is all Otou-sama,Okaa-sama.I will be taking my leave",he said as he hugged them before he smiled &amp; turned away to teleport.

"Good Luck,my child",they waved at him with smiles in their he teleported back to his room to find Akeno lying in his bed stripped down to his boxers as he fell into his knew she was awake but didn't want to disturb her.

"Where were you,Sasuke-kun?",she asked him as she wrapped her arms around him with her head on his chest.

"Just getting some fresh air",he lied.

"Good night,Sasuke-kun",she said as she wished him good night.

"Good night to you too,Akeno-hime",he wished her started thinking,'Things are going to get interesting'.With that he wrapped his arms around her &amp; slowly let sleep enter him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Time had gone by,the week was nearly was in his bell rang indicating the turned towards Rias.

"Rias-hime,Can you help me?",Sasuke asked her.

"With what,Sasuke-kun?",Rias looked confused.

"I want to learn about this town.I reached this place a week before &amp; I didn't have anytime to wander so I want you to help me with this?And I would also like to buy few you want anything then you can buy it since you're the one who is it will be a help in return.",Sasuke explained.

"So you're asking me to go out with you on a date,Sasuke-kun aren't you?",Rias giggled.

"So what if I did?What will your answer I can ask I thought I didn't get enough time to know you,Rias-hime",Sasuke blushed when he accepted that he had just asked her out.A part of her was didn't have anytime to know noticed her blushed &amp; he smiled a little.

"I will help as long as you buy me what you want,okay?",Rias agreed.

"Anything for my remember,I did ask you out on a date.",Sasuke blush grew dark matching her hair.

"O-okay.",she stuttered.

"Then I want ask one more you come to my house tonight,Rias-hime?",Sasuke' tone became serious.

"I think I ,Sasuke-kun?",she asked him as her blush faded.

"I want to talk to it is also to know more about you but it is about something serious",Sasuke replied.

"I we'll go to your home after school &amp; club meetings",Rias the bell rang &amp; the teacher few hours the final bell concluded the club meeting earlier so she can talk to they left the old building &amp; headed towards his walking they were talking about their they reached his house,Sasuke opened the door so Rias can was amazed at how the house asked her to change her clothes &amp; wait in the family went to the kitchen prepared tea while she brought the tea &amp; waited for she came,he saw her,his heart started to wore a kimono &amp; her hair held in a bun with a sat near the table across thought she looked like an elegant goddess who had beauty that he had never seen.

" look pretty in this kimono",Sasuke started to blush as her cheeks became red.

"T-thank you,Sasuke-kun.W-why are you keeping these c-clothing in your house?".she thought she was cute when she blushed &amp; when she was stuttering.

"It is because I keep it for my Mother if she were to visit me any moment.I want her to feel relaxed when ever she is here.",Sasuke replied calmly.

" what do you want to talk about?",Rias asked him.

"I want to talk about you.I don't know anything about ,I thought it would be to best to learn everything about you before we go out tomorrow",Sasuke replied with a smile.

"What would you like to know then?",Rias broke out of her stuttering &amp; asked him.

"Can you tell me about your family?",Sasuke asked her.

"Otou-sama &amp; Okaa-sama are the most kindest parents one could always treat me as a there is my always embarrasses me in front of every one by calling me 'Ria-tan'.My parents are the current heads of the Gremory family,while my idiotic brother is the Lucifer of the underworld",Rias stated.

"Looks like you have an overly protective brother like my my brother doesn't embarrass me that often",Sasuke chuckled.

"Now tell me about your family,Sasuke-kun",Rias asked him.

"They are brother killed them &amp; my clan with he lied to me telling me that he killed them just to test his abilities all the while trying to protect me &amp; my village.I killed him without knowing when I knew that I regretted it myself.I scolded myself for being this pathetic.I forgave my brother who died a villain while he was the hero to will always be the kindest person who thought about his village than about his clan",Sasuke stated while a tear dropped down his felt sorry for asking him about the most traumatic experience he ever had.

"I'm sorry,Sasuke-kun.",Rias apologized while moving to hug him.

"Its alright, were only alright for you to ask me about it.",Sasuke assured her while she hugged him.

"Don't now on,you have both me &amp; Akeno as your family",Rias reassured for making him cry a little.

"Thank you, accepting me as your family member.I will protect you both for this.",Sasuke vowed while smiled knowing this &amp; a part of her was satisfied with his smile.

"Now Rias-hime,I want to ask you one thing.I know that since the last war in the underworld,the population of the pure-blooded devils has become reduced to mere the marriage between pure-bloods has increased so they can maintain their I guess that you have been engaged to a I also think it is the youngest son of the Phenex household,Riser Phenex",Sasuke became serious asking her about her engagement.

"Y...",Rias tried to answer but was interrupted when a magic circle appeared suddenly while Sasuke thought:'It has started.I must finish this like I had planned.I'm not letting her marry him'.When it faded,a woman wearing a maid suit with beautiful silver eyes &amp; hair was standing in the middle of the room.

"Ojou-sama.I have an announcement for is about your engagement",the maid announced.

"First of all,what is the strongest queen doing in my home?And why are you talking about her engagement",Sasuke asked the maid.

"Its none of your business",the maid replied.

"So you come to my home with some business &amp; you tell me that you have nothing to tell this to someone who is not me",Sasuke stated maid created an aura but Sasuke remained unfazed at the strength of the aura while Rias was breathless.

"Pathetic.I thought you had the most strongest aura among the other it seems like I overestimated you",Sasuke stated calmly as he released a monstrous aura that even made the strongest queen to kneel Rias couldn't understand why she was able to breath while the maid couldn' Maid tried to understand why a human had such an enormous amount of demonic aura.

"I will release you if you tell me why you're here while you tell her",Sasuke gave her an Maid released the aura and gave her an hand to help took it &amp; stood up.

"Forgive me for underestimating you.I'm Grayfia maid of the Gremory clan &amp; the Queen of the Lucifer's peerage.I'm sorry for entering your home without permission",Grayfia apologized.

"Its alright, name Sasuke Uchiha &amp; I'm a friend of your Ojou-sama,Rias-hime",Sasuke accepted her apology with a smile.

"The reason as to why I am here is about your engagement, engagement will held next your family asked me to inform you about it",Grayfia explained about her appearance.

"Grayfia,how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have any intention in marrying Riser",Rias growled.

"But Ojou-sama,this marriage is about the future of the devils",Grayfia reasoned.

" tell your master that Rias will not be marrying Riser you want her to marry him then,Riser can fight me with all members of his peerage in a Rating Game which will decide whether she will marry him or not.",Sasuke interrupted.

"But you want to take on fifteen devils on your own",Grayfia asked him.

"Please call me Sasuke.I hate for Rias-hime,I will fight even the god she doesn't want to marry him,then I will make sure it my Friend,I will gladly risk my own life",Sasuke replied in a calm tone.

"Then I will inform everyone about this.I want to thank you for trying to protect Ojou-sama, my Husband &amp; me didn't want her to go through this",Grayfia thanked him.

"Don't worry, -hime will only marry the one she wants to marry.",Sasuke assured her.

"I will be taking my leave then",with that Grayfia teleported to her Master &amp; husband's she informed the Lucifer his eyes widened' has he returned now?'

While in Sasuke's home,Rias turned towards Sasuke with questioning in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this,Sasuke-kun?",Rias asked him while holding her tears back.

"I'm doing it for you, 're not a thing that can be given to 're a woman who has a have the right to marry the one you like.I cannot stand it when someone who I care about is being used as a thing for that is why I'm trying to fight in your place",Sasuke did it,she hugged him while crying.

"Thank you, fighting for me.",Rias thanked hime while crying.

"Its alright,Rias-hime.I will always be there for you",he assured her as he hugged her back.

"The time is 11 's getting should get to -hime,you can sleep here if you want to",Sasuke said as he moved back from the embrace.

" should",Rias agreed as she wiped her guided her to one of the guest rooms

"You can sleep here, you need anything I will be in the room next to the stairs.I hope you find it comfortable",Sasuke told her as he went to his room.

"Thank you,Sasuke-kun",Rias Sasuke entered his room &amp; entered his sleep,Rias entered his room &amp; snuck into his bed hung onto him savouring his thought:'I think I'm falling in love with I want to thank you for everything you're doing first'.With that she started fall lsat thing she thought was how cute Sasuke looked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4**

The next day morning,Rias took Sasuke around the told him about everything the town,but Sasuke couldn't understand them as he only concentrated on thought:'She has always been this kind &amp; her body has changed she has become more beautiful than I thought'.Rias saw him spacing out.

"Sasuke-kun,What are you thinking about?",she asked him bringing him back.

" was just an apology I owe to you",Sasuke was curious.

"For what?",she asked with curiousty in her eyes.

"For lying to you,Rias-hime.I just wanted to have a date with I lied to you so that you couldn't deny my request.I'm sorry",Sasuke was shocked but at the same time felt a little she started to blush that rivalled her hair colour.

"But I want to say one 're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen after my Mother",Sasuke complimented her as he had then blushed more even a darker shade.

"T-Thank you,Sasuke-kun.I-It's alright.I'm h-happy that you took me out.I want to thank you for fighting Riser in my I also want to apologize for that",Rias stuttered.

"It's Okay.I will fight for you no matter the short time I've known you,I know that I can trust you &amp; that you will also help me if I was in danger",Sasuke accepted her apology.

"So now let's enjoy our date shall we,Rias-hime",Sasuke heart again felt warmth from the hooked her hands through day ended as they returned home after buying clothes &amp; stuff.

**Time Skip-One week.**

The day of the game was teleported to the arena which was a replica of the covered his face with a stood in the center of the was standing opposite to had annoyed look on his face.

"So you're the one who opposed this huh?",Riser asked still annoyed.

"Yes.",Sasuke replied was getting angry at the fact that a mere human was opposing him.

"I will squash you vermin to prove my I will take Rias as my bride",Riser declared clearly angered by Sasuke's calm demeanour.

"We'll see who will crush who, 't underestimate me because I'm a human",Sasuke replied losing his patience.

"You human scum,I will break your bone and then burn you in hell",Riser seethed in started to couldn't control it stopped,Sasuke's demeanour changed into that of killing intent

"Don't don't have to do that much work,since this match will end in 5 minutes",Sasuke said calmly.

"That's begin the match.I want to rip this scum apart",Riser asked the commentator to begin the match.

" match will begin first,what would you like to get as the reward Sasuke-san",Sirzechs Lucifer who was the commentator didn't think twice before replying.

"Rias.I want her hand in marriage instead of this I lose,then I will serve the Phenex as a loyal servant",Sasuke replied before unleashing his killing intent on Riser.

"Do you know what you're asking?",one of the spectators turned to the person showing his sharingan which scared the person to the point he couldn't stop his started to blush &amp; at the same time worry about him.

"I know what I you don't give her to me then I will just take her by any means if I have to fight even the Strongest Devil in this arena",Sasuke replied in a dark tone showing his seriousness.

"Very the match begin",Sirzechs accepted his that Riser lunged at Sasuke who remained in the same 's hand flared with fire as he was about to punch he was near enough to punch him,Sasuke disappeared out of his didn't know what started to search for him while turning was just standing behind then lunged forward again this time with the intention of hitting him harder than Sasuke just raised his left hand &amp; caught him.

"You know that punch was weak as hell",Sasuke smirked as he continued to lift him &amp; then punch him the was didn't think he would have this much strength in struggled a little to stand.

"This match is over as you're going to be frozen for an eternity.**Hyourinmaru** freeze everything in your path",Sasuke shouted as a Katana stared form out of nowhere in his hands.

"This is my sacred gear **Absolute Zero**.It controls all the water in the atmosphere turning them into ice at will",Sasuke announced as the sword fully materialized.

"Now shall we begin the match truly",Sasuke said with a cocky was pissed more than wanted to beat the shit out of him but his body was unable to do so.

"_**Tensō Jūrin **_(_Subjugation of the Heavens_)",**Hyourinmaru** the clouds turned dark with started to grin as lightning flashed behind him.

"_**Raiton:Chidori Senbon**_",Sasuke yelled as he activated his sharingan &amp; fire thousands of lightning senbons at hit him with precision paralysing his limbs.

"So do you give up or so you want some more",Sasuke asked Riser with a just tried to stand up but was his legs started to give out as he fell down once was lying there in the center with his body betraying as he forced it to with all his remaining stamina,he stood up &amp; fired a fireball at Sasuke.

"_**Ryōjin Hyōheki**_(_Woven-Ice Wall_)",the sword announced again as a wall of thin layered ice surrounded him before the fireball made contact.

" me show you how to make a fireball._**Fire Release:Great Fireball**_(_**Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_)",Sasuke mocked him as he created a fireball which was ten times larger than Riser's towards dodged with difficult as his legs were burned but got healed by his clan's before he landed another fireball was sent towards him.

"Tch",Riser scoffed as he tried to dodge but failed then appeared behind him as he shouted

"_**Body Flicker**_(_**Shunshin no Jutsu**_)",he shouted as he weaved hand signs for another sphere of lightning started form in his extended right index &amp; middle fingers.

"_**Lighning Release:Lightning Bullets**_",he shouted as the bullets started barrage was unable to retaliate as Sasuke's speed was superior to mentally scoffed at the fact that a mere Human was pinning to the he roared as he started to stand up he flew towards Sasuke using his wings of fire,but before he could punch him in the face,he stared at Sasuke's three tomoes in both of his eyes started to rotate.

"_**Genjutsu:Sharingan**_",Sasuke shouted again as Riser's vision stood in a plane where there was only darkness covering his his mother was standing in front of him as her throat was slit by an unknown figure.

"Mother",Riser shouted as tear started to flow down his same scene was repeated as Riser fell down to his knees crying loud as he couldn't bear Sasuke appeared in front of him &amp; extended his right hand.

"Please give up or you will see that again for an eternity",Sasuke said took his hand.

"I give don't show that to me again.I beg you",Riser replied his vision returned to the was stand a few feets he moved towards him to help a girl younger than them stood in front of Riser blocking Sasuke.

"Please stop 't hurt my brother",the girl begged for Riser as she started to went near her &amp; then patted her head.

"Don't worry Ravel Phenex.I will never hurt him.I can never see you cry again my imouto",Sasuke kneeled down &amp; then hugged her with his hood hiding his face.

"W-Who a-are you?",Ravel started to cower as she didn't know why the person before her called her 'imouto'.

"It is me, older brother,my imouto",Sasuke replied to her as he removed his hood showing his handsome face &amp; his silver buried her face in his shoulder as she stroked her back with his right hand as he patted her head with his left.

"Cry all you want, is alright.I'm here for you.",Sasuke assured her as he tried to calm her Ravel wiped her tears with the back of her hands,she stared at his eyes which had sadness within them.

"Where were you all this time,Onii-sama?",she asked then stood up as he smiled a little.

"I will tell you later, 't worry.I let's go to help Riser &amp; then we'll go to Otou-sama &amp; Okaa-sama",Sasuke said to her as he took her then walked upto kneeled down to check he stood summoned a katana similar to **Hyourinmaru**,but had a different slashed Riser with stared at him with shock.

"Onii-sama,what did you do?",she asked trying to find the reason as to why her brother just slashed their elder sibling.

"I just healed will be awake in an hour",Sasuke reassured her as he explained to her.

"Now let's have to see Otou-sama &amp; Okaa-sama",he said to her with a nodded to him as he teleported them to their parents who were observing the match in a room nearby.

"Otou-sama,Okaa-sama,I have completed the task.I hope Riser learned his is good to see you Lord Gremory-sama, Rias-hime",he bowed towards the occupants of the room.

"Oh Sasuke-kun,its nice to see you again",Venelana Gremory greeted resembled her daughter but had short chestnut easily can mistaken for sisters or twins.

"Forgive me Venelana-sama,Lord Gremory-sama,for breaking up the it also gave me a chance to teach Riser an important that me &amp; my family must thank you both",Sasuke thanked just waved their hands in return to dismiss it.

"Its alright &amp; don't engagement was not broken off,since they were never engaged",Venelana announced as it earned gasps from her daughter &amp; Sasuke remained unfazed by the declaration.

"What are you talking about,Okaa-sama?You always told me that Riser &amp; I were 's why you arranged this match when I refused,didn't you?",Rias asked her in disbelief.

"Who told that you were truly engaged to him?.&amp; As for the match,it was just to assess Sasuke-kun's strength.",Venelana replied calmly.

"Why test his strength?",She asked again after regaining control of her couldn't understand why he was being felt a little sorry for him.

"I will explain that,Rias-hime.",Sasuke interfered knowing that it was time to reveal the stared at him knew why he was unfazed because he knew he was being tested but knowing the reason behind it she realized he was hiding this all along.

"How do you know the reason,Sasuke-kun?Did you know it the whole time?",she asked him looking at her mother for a minute before turning towards him.

"Yes,hime.I knew it all along.I just didn't want to hurt is why I hid reason is because you're engaged not to Riser but to me",he dropped the proverbial bomb as she stared at him,her new fiancé,with bewilderment.

"What do you mean I was engaged to you,Sasuke-kun?",she asked sighed &amp; nodded to Venelana as she nodded back.

"Rias,you were engaged to him when you were we didn't tell you that because we didn't know whether he was a pure blooded today he proved it by revealing his clan's power,_**The Sharingan**_",Venelana explained to her daughter slowly to let the information sink.

"What is a _**'Sharingan'**_,Okaa-sama?",Rias asked not understand the power she turned to face Sasuke as he moved towards her with his eyes a moment later he opened them revealing his crimson eyes with three tomoes arranged like a triangle.

"This is my clan's is what they call the famous _**Sharingan**_.It allows the user to note even the slightest movement of the muscles &amp; tendons even before they make the also allows me to copy any ability that does is not inherited by blood &amp; also to deduce the weakness of any can cast illusions on any person even without them noticing are just the basic abilities of my _**Sharingan**_.There are more advanced techniques as my _**Sharingan's**_ changes its appearance.",Sasuke explained to her about his clan's understood everything &amp; wondered how much strength he has realized that he displayed only a little amount of power in his now she had one question in her mind which was bugging her.

"Okaa-sama,can you tell me why Sasuke-kun is pure devil if he was adopted &amp; His aura appears to be now his aura resembles a demonic aura",she asked smirked again knowing about her curious nature.

"It is because he hides his aura's nature very one mistakes his aura for either human or a low-class devil.&amp; as to why he is a pure blood devil,he belongs to the **Uchiha ** were no surviving member of that clan until Sasuke-kun appeared out of **Uchiha** is one of the 72 pillars but was a forbidden one as only a selected few knew about its is why no one realized him being a devil &amp; that too a pure blood",Venelana explained as Sasuke continued tosmirk.

"So now do you understand who he is,Rias?",Venelana asked nodded.

"But I want to know why he is attending Kuoh without Onii-sama knowing it",Rias asked.

"I know about Rias.I approved him to attend the school.",Sirzechs explained as he appeared in the room out of nowhere.

"Onii-sama,Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see Sasuke-kun battle.&amp; The reason he is attending the academy is because he wants to know more about you,Ria-tan",Sirzechs explained to her as she blushed at his nickname for her.

"So Sasuke-kun,now that she knows about it what are you going to do?Are you going to marry her or leave her without telling her a reason?",Sirzexhs asked out of the blue.

"It depends on her she wants to marry me then I'll not then I will not force her to 's her decision whether this happens or not.I will respect her decision no matter what she decides",Sasuke spoke wisely before moving back to lean on the blushed a little as she was happy that he respected her feelings in the matter.

"For that,I will wait even for an will be never my decision.",Sasuke continued as he saw her blushing before he smirked again.  
"Now I will take my leave.I think Rias-hime will also need to rest after what happened today",he told the others before he turned towards nodded back.

"I will also take my leave",she took her leave like just smiled &amp; waved them goodbye as they walked then summoned a hawk &amp; climbed on top of it before extending his hand for her to help took it gracefully as she climbed on the watched the skies of the underworld as the match was held in the underworld so as not to disturb the human looked at the beautiful skies as a strong pair of arms slithered around her leaned back without resisting as she felt safe in his sometime she broke the silence.

"Thank you, respecting my feelings",she thanked him as he leaned towards her placing his chin in her left shoulder.

"It's I said before,I will never force anyone to do something they don't like to.I will never force you to marry me just because of the agreement.I want you to marry the one you is what make you,you Rias-hime.I call you hime not because you're a princess or the next head of your clan.I call you that because of who you are anyone is what makes you a princess to are precious person to you,I will give you my life",Sasuke spoke honestly with emotions in his turned to see his honest had never seen his emotional side as he always had a fake mask hiding it or understood that he meant every was glad that he was the one she was engaged she turned fully to face did something he didn't kissed him deepened it by pulling her close &amp; wrapping his one arm around her back &amp; the other on her slowly pulled away with a blush that was darkening every passing moment.

"That was my First to Japanese women,it is something they cherish like a treasure,right?".she told him as he started to smirk.

"You know for a First timer you kiss good",he teased her knowing her blush turn another shade.

"So you've kissed a woman before",she pouted cutely as Sasuke started to chuckle.

" 're my first.I just like teasing you.I like your blushing look more beautiful than anything",he complimented her as she blushed yet again.

"Thank you, being here for me",she muttered heard as he smiled that time they had arrived at his carried her bridal style before placing her gently on the then entered the bathroom to take a he came back to his room,he saw her sleeping like child still in her birthday smiled softly at the sight before entering the looked her &amp; saw his fiancée sleeping thought she was beautiful than anyone else he had ever seen like his he kissed her forehead as the corner of her lips curled in snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around him as she settled then thought about his life as he thought:'Atleast there are some persons who still care about me'.He started to feel sleepy as his mind slipped into smiled one last time as he knew that he wouldn't have any more nightmares as along as Rias is with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter-5**

**Next Day Morning:**

Rias was peacefully sleeping in Sasuke's 6 am she began stir slowly as she felt the absence of the warmth beside stretched her legs &amp; she tried to find Sasuke who was thought he must have woken up earlier &amp; went down to prepare she took a bath &amp; wore a she climbed down the stairs to enter the kitchen but couldn't find trying every door in the hallway she finally was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning,Sasuke-kun",Rias greeted him in a sleepy tone.

"Good Morning,Sleepy Breakfast?",Sasuke asked as she nodded to him.

"Here's Your Food",Sasuke said as he served her food with a took a bite &amp; she was amazed by the exotic taste even though it was just a simple food to cook.

"It's do you cook so well?",she asked noting the flavouring &amp; seasoning were perfect.

"I learnt cooking since I was always alone",Sasuke answered making her feel sorry making him remember.

"Don't now on,I'll be staying with you",she replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you,Rias-hime.",he thanked her for being there for him.

"So what are you going to do today?",Rias asked just shrugged.

"Don't know since its a day off or training",he replied boringly.

"How about show me around the house?Since I've been here only once how about you show me around",she asked him to show her his home.

"Since I don't have anything to do,I may aswell do that",he then hugged him was taken aback slightly since no one ever hugged him like that.

"Thank you.&amp; Can you help me train?",she asked knowing that he was stronger than her.

" you can understand your flaws then I will help you you can't then I won't teach you",he replied wanting her find the answer started to think wanting to find her mistakes.

"If you want me to help you find your flaws then I will gladly can only understand them when you fight",Sasuke suggested knowing that finding your flaws was only through thought about it for a second &amp; then she nodded.

"Thank you for helping me",she thanked he stood up shoving one hand in his pocket &amp; the other hanging freely.

"Now that you're going to stay here from now me give you tour of my home",Sasuke told her as he extended his hand which she gracefully led her out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"As you know this building has two ground floor has the Kitchen,Family room,Storage room &amp; second floor mainly consists of rooms for know the I will lead you to the other rooms as well",Sasuke explained the layout of their guided her down the hallway before taking a he entered a room which she noticed as the family had an LED TV attached to the wall straight to the right,a PS4 sitting below &amp; connected to it.A small table was sitting in the center with a vase placed in it having beautiful roses in the left side was a cupboard having all sorts of delicate the middle of it she saw a went near it &amp; inspected it.A silver haired masked man was patting two young boys' heads,one was a blonde with weird whisker marks looking irritated for some reason &amp; the other was familiar boy having black hair like a duck's butt &amp; black irises,on both sides.A girl with pink hair was standing in the middle looking happy for an unknown noticed her looking at it seriously trying to find why it was smiled knowing her curious nature.

"What you're holding is the photo of my childhood, are my friends &amp; this is my sensei",he stated pointing to the girl &amp; the blonde &amp; then at the man with the mask.

"Their names are Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura &amp; Kakashi Hatake",he explained as he pointed to their respective faces.

"&amp; that is me.",he said pointing to his childhood picture.

"Sasuke-kun,where are they?",she asked wanting to know if they were here or wondered if he had friends then where were they,leaving him alone in this wretched world.

"They're ... dead",he replied sounding a little scolded herself for asking the question that hurt him the most.

"I'm sorry, asking you something like this",she apologised feeling a little guilty.

"It's were only curious",Sasuke dismissed it even though it hurt him a little.

"Rias-hime,let's have a fight.",Sasuke told her as he pulled her out of the he led her a little further down the hall before taking a entered a room on the left which she turned the switch for the she found what the room was,she was already hugging him to death.

"Rias-hime",he managed to call her name making her realize what she was backed away blushing furiously.

"This is my personal room.I store all of my mangas I know you're a otaku,I thought I could show you.I have every manga stored in here &amp; limited editions which are yet to be released are also here",he explained knowing her obsession for manga.

"Thank you,Sasuke-kun",she muttered as she went otaku couldn't help but laugh a soft sound resonated through out the room making Rias turn towards found him laughing a had never seen him laugh as she only saw him chuckle or smile a heart felt happy for some unknown smiled back was trying to control his laughter but failed a few minutes the laughter died.

"Thank you,hime.I've hadn't laughed for a long time",he thanked her for making him happy.

"You're welcome,Sasuke-kun",she replied happy that she made him happy for once.

"Now let's go, have to help you find your flaws.I will show you the remaining rooms later",he reminded then led her to the open space outside their home.

"Hime,please look me in the eye.I wil teleport us to the place where you will learn your mistakes",he responded by looking him in the a minute she saw nothing but she closed her eyes afraid of the eternal darkness.

"Please open your eyes,Rias-hime",Sasuke tried to open it but her body was opened slowly afraid that she couldn't see she opened,the first thing she saw was six giant cages circling couldn't see what was behind each cage as it was dark like the void itself.

" is my inner world.I will help I won't be the one fighting will be someone else",he explained as she stared at him confused.

"If you aren't the one I'm going to fight then who will be fighting me?",she asked uncertainity in her voice.

"It will be **me**",a voice was starting cower as she tried to find the owner of the saw one of the cages opening with creeking the cage a figure hidden by the shadow started to approach eyes were dim yellow in colour as if they were containing it stepped out,she saw a woman who appeared to be in her early hair silvery white as if they were light itself.

"She will be the one who will be fighting you,Rias-hime",Sasuke explained earning a curious look from her.

"Her name is **Raijin**.She will fight you instead of me",Sasuke explained.

"Its nice to meet you, -kun has been telling me alot about you",she introduced herself.

"I'm -",Rias began but **Raijin** cut her off.

"I know who you are,Rias-sama.I know everything about I'm sealed inside Sasuke-kun I know everything he know.",she explained how she knew her.

"Well,It's nice to meet you then",Rias said the only thing possible.

"Rias-hime when the fight begins you have to start running until the fight ends.",Sasuke said to her.

"Why?",she asked just sighed.

"You will know when the fight begins",he stated as he flickered to a safe distance so as not to get caught in the fight.

"Rias-hime you can start the match when you want to",Sasuke shouted from then looked at **Raijin** who was just standing there looking at her.

"Let's begin this fight,shall we?",she asked**Raijin** sarcastically.**Raijin** just nodded back.

**After one hour:**

Rias was panting was couldn't stop even if she wanted was evading every bolt of lightning that was thrown towards her.

"Sasuke.I'm going to kill you",she muttered as she evaded another bolt.

"Rias-sama,are you only good at running?",**Raijin** taunted ' patience was at its knew that she was doing the only possible couldn't hit her as she kept on evading her attacks perfectly even before they could reach knew that the only other option was to be at the defensive &amp; tire her it proved ineffective as **Raijin** didn't even break a sweat as she remained analysis found that **Raijin** was a lightning what she didn't analyse was her didn't even pant a little even though she was using spells after Rias was panting harder from dodging every single spell the fight was going on,Sasuke watched the match carefully analysing every mistake Rias began to smirk as he kept watching.

"Do you think it is best for her to go against **Raijin**",**LDrago** asked concerned about Rias.

"Are you worried about **Raijin**,**LDrago**?",Sasuke asked teasingly knowing **LDrago**.

"No.I just want to know is Rias-sama will be alright",**LDrago** replied calmly knowing his master's teasing nature.

"Everything will be must know her weakness &amp; try to cover them up if she's ever going to get stronger than this",Sasuke assured **LDrago**.

"I hope you know what you're doing,Sasuke-sama",**LDrago** stated before he withdrew his voice.

"I do,**LDrago**",he muttered as he continued to watch the match silently his smirk fading &amp; his blank expression returning.

"You're pathetic.I don't know what Sasuke-kun sees in I see is a weakling not even fighting for her own sake",she stated causing Rias to stopped.

"You're right",she replied which made **Raijin** smirk.

"But I'm not a weakling who can't fight for herself.I'm not what you think I am",she continued as she summoned her power of destruction.

"Now the match truly begins",**Raijin** smirked as she evaded a sphere of destruction.

"Hyaa",Rias shouted as she fired another sphere at **Raijin** who was standing in the air using her draconic evaded it perfectly but didn't see Rias behind her who was about fire another turned to find a sphere of destruction just a hair breath away before she disappeared in a smokescreen.

"_**Lightning Agility**_.That was a close one",**Raijin** said sarcastically even though her leg was hurt a little by the sphere of destruction.

"You've become confident haven't you?If so,then let me show you a little amount of my power",**Raijin** smirked as lightning began to strike randomly at the eyes were hidden from sight by her Rias could see a faint bright light in she saw a katana similar to **Hyourinmaru** manifest in her hand but had a different hilt.

"This is just the sealed form of my power, can't stand against my full that is why I chose this form",**Raijin** stated as she disappeared from Rias' vision then reappeared behind her as her blade flickered with lightning.

"_**Lightning Fang**_",she shouted as she swung the sword downwards sending a saw the wave &amp; tried to dodge but her speed was inferior to **Raijin's** as the wave collided with her.**Raijin** scanned the area to find Rias.

"You're that won't help you",**Raijin** stated as the smoke cleared which was created from the impact.

"Thank you,**Raijin**.I think I should take that as a compliment",she mocked her with a teasing tone.**Raijin** was infuriated as she created a lightning bolt.

"You're dead._**Lightning spear:Level-1**_",she growled as she threw the spear towards closed her eyes knowing that the attack was fatal &amp; she couldn't withstand thought that was the waited for the attack but it never she opened her eyes she saw a shadow standing in front of stared at the shadow as her consciousness faded away.

"Enough,**Raijin**.She has already unconscious",Sasuke commanded as he turned towards Rias.**Raijin** then landed near had a worried expression in her face.

"I'm sorry,Sasuke-kun.I thought she still had strength to continue.I only wanted to find her limits",**Raijin** apologized as she looked at Rias trying to find any fatal injuries.

"Its alright,**Raijin-kaa-san**.I understand that you were trying to help me in analysing her strength &amp; weakness",he forgave her.**Raijin** was never had heard him call her 'kaa-san'.Even though she had motherly feelings for him she didn't show it because she thought that he will never call another person other than his adopted or original mother 'Kaa-san'.But she was boy she knew who was standing in front of her proved it called her 'Kaa-san' even though she was a dragon sealed inside him,a slave to him.

"What did you call me?",**Raijin** asked in looked at her confusingly.

"I called you 'Kaa-san'",he replied formed in her eyes.

"Why are you calling me that?",she asked with tears trying to break the dam she had constructed to control them.

"Don't think that I don't know how you look at me, as if I was like your son.I've known it all along.I just didn't call you that just because you wouldn't accept your feelings for me &amp; abandon it just because of my impatience",he explained as he moved towards her &amp; pulled her into an hugged him back as she felt a little happy that he accepted her motherly feelings.

"You are like my if she were here,you will also be a mother to me even though I'm not your true son",he continued as he calmed his motherly figure a little.

"You maybe a you are a woman.I know that you have a mother's heart inside is why I think of you as my mother whom I've never had",he stated making her cry the tears of joy.

"Now, have to take Rias to a guest room to treat her will you carry her?",he asked letting her nodded as she picked Rias carefully like she was a glass entered a room which had a king sized bed &amp; laid her then started to tend to her injuries.

"Even though it was just a genjutsu,it really had physical effects on her",Sasuke stated looking at her scratches &amp; injuries.

"It is because she was injured seriously in your inner world that it reflected the effects a little mild in the real world",**Raijin** stated as she tended to the last injury.

" will be alright.I will go make tea for have to discuss about her",**Raijin** stated as she left the room to make tea for watched her leaving he turned to see the sleeping form of Rias &amp; sat near her in the smield at her,glad she was feeling brushed a strand of hair that framed her face back to her then kept brushing her head as he started drift into his remembered the day he met it wasn't for her he would've been just wandering aimlessly with nobody caring about he had people who care about him &amp; had a was very much grateful to her than that he will gladly die even if it meant that she was **Raijin** return with a plate with two cups of handed one to him as she took a sit near Rias as she stroked her head.

"So what are you going to do now,Sasuke-kun?",**Raijin** asked bluntly as she stared at him.

"I will train maybe weak but she did make a stand against you,Okaa-san",he stated as he took a sip from the cup.

"What is your plan on her training",**Raijin**as she continued stroke Rias' crimson hair.

"From my observation,she must learn to rely on her skill not on her may have strength but it is not enough.I will train her in taijutsu &amp; only relies on her power of doesn't have courage to fight without it",Sasuke stated wisely as he took another sip.**Raijin** nodded in understanding.

"You care about her don't you?",she asked wanting to know his answer.

" know that already don't you?Then why waste your time asking me",he replied in a monotonous voice &amp; a blank expression from which she knew that he was being serious.

"I just wanted to know if you are serious",she explained as to why she asked him.

"I am always serious when it comes to her",he replied as he finished the then handed it to her as she opened the door so that she can go to the kitchen &amp; clean them.

"Okaa-san,I have a question",he halted her at the doorway making her turned to face wore the same stoic expression.

"What do you think of her?".he asked wanting to know the dragon's true thoughts about his fiancée.

"If you care about her so much,then she is like a child,like you,a daughter to me",she replied her voice being she left them continued to stare at the doorway before a small smile formed in his face.

"Thank you,Okaa-san",he muttered which he knew she his mind started drift away,tired from the day's looked at her once before smiling as his he fell asleep.


End file.
